


Pop Your Cherry

by palateens



Series: IncuBitty [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Food Porn, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magical Realism, Praise Kink, Succubi & Incubi, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palateens/pseuds/palateens
Summary: Kent Parson signs away his freedom the day he first tried one of Bitty’s pies.





	Pop Your Cherry

Kent Parson signs away his freedom the day he first tried one of Bitty’s pies. Instead of saying something positive about the pie or Bitty’s baking skills, he has the gall to say, "I've had better pie".

Bitty is a lot of things. He is stubborn, prideful, and vindictive. Unfortunately for Kent, that means he is determined make him love his pies.

It's true that incubi often engage humans in sex for the purpose of mating them. It is also true that, like most demons, they are creatures of business who make contracts. Contracts that offer prosperity and fortune in return for servitude on the human's part. Fortunately for humans, making a deal with an incubus is more...pleasant than other demon contracts. And less likely to back fire in a twisted, delightfully ironic way.

This, is one of those cases where politeness politics need to be thrown to the wind for the sake of meeting the fickle moods of an heir of the (not so) underworld. Forget mating for pleasure, Bitty thinks for a brief, hate-filled moment. Seducing Kent was a matter of principle and payback alone. (How cute his tight little ass looked in those jeans when he sauntered back into the Haus late one February morning had nothing to do with Bitty's motivations, of course.)

However, it's also true that _sometimes_ down at their core, incubi can be very selfish sex demons. Sometimes they don't fuck for any other reason than revenge.

So he starts out small, sending tartlets to an address in LV that he got from Shitty who DM'd Kent. He doesn't hear back so he sends blueberry pie. And neither does he hear after the maple pecan, pumpkin, or chess pie.

He gets a text a few days after his sixth or eighth try as he's walking back to the haus.

_Can you send more [cherries emoji] ?_

Bitty smiles to himself. Cherry it is. He knows what he's working with. Now that he has Kent's trust, he can step up his game.

He adds more sugar and butter, he puts in rich heavy cream into the dough. There's just enough salt that it isn't unpleasant, but it's certainly _there._ He sends two pies a week, and then three. He sends a cherry pie along with double fudge brownies coated in a thick layer of clotted cream icing and a note. The note has a Skype username and the message “call me when you're ready” scrawled in perfect cursive.

He gets a notification the next evening. He excuses himself early from dinner. He slinks up to his room, locking the door behind him. He turns on his laptop, loading Skype. It takes less than a minute to receive Kent's call.

Kent, for his part, is coming along decently. His face is a notch rounder, his arms look less defined, more pillowy. And his eyes have a warm, pliant gleam to them. Cherry, Bitty thinks, is working out just well.

A small part of Bitty, in the very back of his mind, thought it was interesting how common cherry is to find among larger harems. Yet he's never found anyone who's responded well to it, and not at all taken to it like a duck to water. He's never seen someone clamor to it like Kent has. It doesn't phase him because it's a trivial fact, like how the plastic tip of a shoelace is called an eaglet. So Kent likes cherry. So he gravitated around Lardo like a moon in their orbit. So what? 

It was immaterial. 

"Well look at you, sugar," Bitty says sweetly. "You're really enjoying those treats I've been sending huh?"

A blush blooms across Kent's face. His eyes glaze over in a way Bitty's seen a few times before. Kent likes the attention, he wants to be taken care of. How sweet.

"Y-yea," Kent murmurs. "They've been, uh, satisfying?"

Bitty smirks, preening.

"Did you eat the pie already, sweetie." Bitty asks.

Kent nods, absently rubbing his stomach which is popping out just enough from his tight jeans for Bitty to get a flash of plump skin. It  looks like a tiny fat roll. He looks almost good enough to eat. But Bitty is a perfectionist, so almost isn't good enough.

"Yea," Kent says. "It was amazing."

Bitty leans in closer to the camera. "Was it the best pie you've ever eaten?"

Kent nods.

"Use your words, Kenny," Bitty lips languidly roll over every syllable. 

"It was the fucking best thing I've ever eaten," he admits, "...ever."

His words send a shiver down Bitty's spine. He has Kent right where he wants him, and knows exactly which buttons to push.

"Is that so? How'd it make you feel?"

Kent blushes more. "Uh...warm and soft and--"

"Loved?" Bitty asks.

Kent swallows. "Yea, loved."

Bitty grins. "Good, I want you to feel loved, baby. You're mine now, understand?"

"Ok," he agrees.

"And I take care of what's mine," Bitty says.

Which is true. For as vindictive as Bitty is, he's also possessive. And it wouldn't do for a incubus to let a perfectly good m--fuck toy from his grasp.

"Did you eat the brownies already, baby?" he asks Kent.

Kent shakes his head.

"Why don't you go grab them?"

Kent scurries. He's back in less than a minute with a large aluminum tin full of perfectly perforated brownies with clotted cream icing on top.

"Sit down, baby," Bitty says. "You're up so much as it is, being a big NHL star. You deserve to relax, let yourself go once in a while."

Kent complies. Bitty murmurs praise.

"You've lost so much weight this season," he continues. "I think it's time we added it back."

He gestures to the brownies. "Eat one, baby. You have a lot to go through in one sitting."

Kent's face pales slightly, but he shoved his fingers into the tin regardless, digging out a large corner piece.

Bitty watches him take the first bite, a practically orgasmic moan rips through Kent. Bitty chants a few words underneath his breath.

"Why don't we feed you until your full, Kenny? how does that sound?"

Kent nods as he stuff the first piece deeper into his mouth. Bitty instructs him to take the next piece, and then the next. He watches Kent eat the same corner piece ten times before he lets him move on.

The spell he charmed the tin with us self replenishing, but the brownie recipe has a few tricks of its own. Namely, that the ingredients are four times as fattening, two times as addictive, but feel five times less filling, causing it's recipient(s) to be caught in feeding cycle.

Kent continues eating until he's halfway through the tin. His gut is straining tightly on his skinny jeans as he stuffs more clotted cream in his mouth. He wines, pushing his pants down slightly, but with no noticeable effect.

Bitty tsks. "No, it won't do you any good to be uncomfortable, why don't you take your pants off, sweetie? You're shirt too, for that matter."

Kent all too enthusiastically complies. He stands up, ripping his shirt off to reveal jiggling rolls and a pronounced muffin top. _Muffins_ , Bitty thinks briefly, what a good idea for next week.

He fights with his pants for a minute, straining and struggling as his stomach gets in the way of unclasping the button.

But when he finally gets it off, it's well worth the wait. His ass is wide and plump. His cock looks small in comparison to his now rotund stomach, but just as puffy and red...aching, and desperate.

Bitty clears his throat. "Back the chair up, I want to see every inch of you grow. Can you do that for me, baby? Let me see how well I'm taking care of you."

Despite his initial intentions, Bitty's starting to feel like it's less a ruse and more reality. He is taking care of Kent...sweet, plump  _Kenny_.  

Kent doesn't even bat a lash, he pulls his desk chair back further, grabs his brownies and leans back heavily in the chair.

He waits for Bitty's approval to keep eating. Still, he hesitates.

Bitty frowns. "What do you need baby?"

Kent puckers his lips. He mumbles something that Bitty can only comprehend because of his superior hearing.

_I wanna be bigger._

Bitty nods, feeling his own face heating up. He hasn't had someone this pliant, this desperate and affectionate in, well, awhile. He could really fall for the gleam in Kent's eyes alone. He nods, chanting a few words under his breath.

"Finish the brownies," Bitty says. "I'll give you what you need."

Kent eats faster this time, pile driving through the last ten brownies. Only this time they don't replenish. With every bite Kent takes, a new bit of fat is added to his once perfect physique. His chest puffs out, his face becomes round and undefined, his legs get closer as his thighs get thicker.

Kent squirms in his seat, stuffing brownies into his mouth with one hand, caressing his rapidly expanding stomach with the other.

Bitty sees the anxious expression on his face, realizing that Kent isn't just glutton for punishment. He's special. He's gained at least fifty pounds when he starts his last brownie. The sweat on his large cheeks and huge tummy gleaming bright as can be. Bitty shivers, feeling every movement and sensation of pleasure Kent is experiencing through a bond he's established between them.

His eyes snap open. He looks at Kent through the camera.

"You're so big, baby. You look perfect, you know that? I could just feed you all day, stuffing you from head to toe with everything you like. All day, every day forever."

"Yea," he keens. "I want that. Please. Make me big, make me huge. I wanna be yours, Bits."

"Oh sweetie," Bitty chuckles. "You're already mine. Focus on eating that last bite."

Kent tries, he puts it in his mouth. He chews continuously. He repeatedly swallows but it won't go down, not all of it. He feels his cock unbearably hard underneath his giant stomach.

He can't reach but he wants to be touched so badly. He needs to be relieved. He's so stuffed and achy and horny.

"Need help?" Bitty says.

Kent nods, squirming in the seat that's now so tight he can't get up from it. A rush of wind goes by him and somehow, the pressure on his sides from the desk chair is gone.

He's sitting on a bed in a room he vaguely recognizes. Bitty's standing in front of him.

"You did so good, baby," Bitty says, reaching down to stroke Kent's stomach.

His cool touch feels electric on Kent's stretched tight skin. He feels his stomach jet out another inch or two. He thrusts his hips as high as possible.

"Wait just a second," Bitty says, holding up a hand."

He goes to his closet, grabbing a large bucket and carrying it back to the bed. He begins to strike Kent's dick firmly.

"Ok baby," Bitty says. "Now you can swallow."

Kent swallow, screaming as a wave of pleasure crashes over his. Bitty comes in his pants as he milks Kent dry. He waits for Kent's first orgasm to come down before he sets off the next one.

After a minute or two, Bitty leans Kent forward, pressing lightly on his belly. Kent pants and moans at the lightest touches to his swollen torso. It takes Bitty a minute to get him going, first timers always being a little harder to unplug a belly button.

But once he has Kent's juices flowing, he wails louder than a police siren. He helps Bitty push every single ounce of jam out of his engorged belly. It takes them an hour, and half a dozen climaxes, until Kent's mound is a small pudgy lump again and his insides are milked dry.

Bitty tucks him into bed before examining the fruits of their labor. He taste tests the his newest batch of jam. Cherry exactly as predicted. He picks up the bucket and quietly walks down to the kitchen. Kent would be a good edition to his harem.


End file.
